1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to adjustable mounting posts and mail box mounting systems and in particular to a post ground anchor capable of tilting to bring the post to the vertical and to mail box and newspaper tube mounting systems for coupling to the erected post.
2. Prior Art
Posts and even ground mounting arrangements therefor for adjusting or tilting the post to a vertical attitude are not new. A recent patent to Deike, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,520, shows an example of a mounting base for a sign post that will accommodate rotational, tilting and height adjustment. Where, like one embodiment the present invention, the Deike patent shows a ball and seat arrangement for providing tilting capability to a sign post, Deike utilizes four corner bolts to maintain that post tilted attitude rather than a ball and seat with a single bolt mounting like that of the present invention. Further, there is no teaching of a mail or newspaper box mounting to the mounting post in the Deike patent.
Additionally, a number of ground anchor arrangements for mounting posts, such as road side type sign posts, have been developed. Examples of such are shown in a U.S. Patents to Galloway, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,597, that involves an auger type post mount; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,668, that teaches an anchor with a guy wire; Brisse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,523, that shows a wire anchoring system; Deike, U.S. Patent Nos. 3,676,965 and 4,320,608, for sign post support sockets; and Klenk, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,899, that sets out a system for coupling a power transmission tower to a support base. None of which above cited patents involve a post and ground mount for a mail box system, like that of the present invention, whereby the post can be quickly and easily aligned to the vertical and provide for securely mounting a mail box, or the like, onto which post.
Additional to the above cited U.S. patents, a ball and socket mount utilizing a single bolt and nut combination for positioning and securing a transit to a horizontal attitude is provided in a transit system identified as an automatic level, manufactured by Nikon Corp. of Japan, Manufacturers Part No. AX-1 and AX-1S. Which Nikon system is, of course, for a different use and application than the arrangement of the system of the present invention.